


October 7, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You ordered lunch?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes as she attacked two villains in Smallville.





	October 7, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''You ordered lunch?'' Supergirl asked with wide eyes as she attacked two villains in Smallville and Amos stood with a bag of food.

THE END


End file.
